musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kelly Clarkson
Kelly Clarkson est une chanteuse américaine née le 24 avril 1982. Sa carrière musicale est lancée en 2002 lorsqu'elle remporte la première saison de l'émission American Idol. ''Elle a à ce jour sorti 5 albums, qui donnèrent tous sur un grand succès commercial aux États-Unis. Biographie à venir... Contact *Son compte twitter: @kelly_clarkson *Son site officiel: kellyclarkson.com *Son compte facebook officiel: Kelly Clarkson *Sa chaîne Youtube: kellyclarksonVEVO Anecdotes *Elle est soprano spinto, sa voix couvre trois octaves et deux notes. *Ses chansons "My Life Would Suck Without You", "What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger)", "Cry","Dark Side" et "Breakaway" ont été reprises dans la série musicale Glee. Discographie 'Thankful (2003) right|200px #The Trouble With Love Is #Miss Independent #Low #Some Kind Of Miracle #What's Up Lonely #Just Missed The Train #Beautiful Disaster #You Thought Wrong (feat. Tamyra Gray) #Thankful #Anytime #A Moment Like This #Before Your Love '''Titre bonus édition Japonaise: #You Make Me Feel Like A Natural Woman 'Breakaway (2004)' right|200px #Breakaway #Since U Been Gone #Behind These Hazel Eyes #Because Of You #Gone #Addicted #Where Is Your Heart #Walk Away #"You Found Me" #I Hate Myself For Losing You #Hear Me #Beautiful Disaster (version live) 'My December (2007)' right|200px #Never Again #One Minute #Hole #Sober #Don't Waste Your Time #Judas #Haunted #Be Still #Maybe #How I Feel #Yeah #Can I Have A Kiss #Irvine #Chivas (piste cachée) 'All I Ever Wanted (2009)' right|200px #My Life Would Suck Without You #I Do Not Hook Up #Cry #Don't Let Me Stop You #All I Ever Wanted #Already Gone #If I Can't Have You #Save You #Whyyawannabringmedown #Long Shot #Impossible #Ready #I Want You #If No One Will Listen 'Stronger (2011)' right|200px #Mr. Know It All #What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) #Dark Side #Honestly #You Love Me #Einstein #Standing in Front of You #I Forgive You #Hello #The War Is Over #Let Me Down #You Can't Win #Breaking You Own Heart Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe: #Don't You Wanna Stay (feat. Jason Aldean) #Alone #Don't Be a Girl About It #The Sun Will Rise (feat. Kara DioGuardi) Titre Bonus iTunes Store: #Why Don't You Try 'Greatest Hits: Chapter one (2013)' 'Normal Version' right|200px #Since U been gone #My life would suck without you #Miss Independent #Stronger (What doesn't kill you) #Behind these hazel eyes #Because of you #Never again #Already gone #Mr. Know it all #Breakaway #Don't you wanna stay #Walk away #Catch my breath #People like us #Don't rush #A moment like this #I'll be home for Christmas Titre Bonus iTunes Store: #Miss Independent (Live from Wembley 2012) 'International Deluxe version' right|200px #Since U been gone #My life would suck without you #Miss Independent #Stronger (What doesn't kill you) #Behind these hazel eyes #Because of you #Never again #Already gone #Mr. Know it all #Breakaway #Don't you wanna stay #Walk away #Catch my breath #People like us #Don't rush #Dark side #A moment like this #The trouble with love is #I do not Hook up #Beautiful Disaster 'Wrapped in Red (2013)' right|200px #Wrapped in red #Underneath the tree #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas #Run run Rudolph #Please Come Home for Christmas (Bells Will Be Ringing) #Every Christmas #Blue Christmas #Baby, It's Cold Outside (featuring Ronnie Dunn) #Winter Dreams (Brandon's Song) #White Christmas #My Favorite Things #4 Carats #Just for now #Silent Night (featuring Reba McEntire and Trisha Yearwood) Deluxe Edition #I'll be home for Christmas #Oh Come, Oh Come Emmanuel 'Piece by Piece (2015)' right|200px #Heartbeat song #Invicible #Someone #Take you high #Piece by piece #Run Run Run #I had a dream #Let your tears fall #Tightrope #War paint #Dance with me #Nostalgic #Good goes the bye Deluxe Edition right|200px #Bad Reputation #In the blue #Second wind Récompenses Galerie Kelly Clarkson 2.jpg Thankful.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Thankful" Thankful 2.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Thankful" Thankful 3.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Thankful" Thankful 4.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Thankful" Thankful 5.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Thankful" Thankful 6.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Thankful" Breakaway.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Breakaway" Breakaway 2.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Breakaway" Breakaway 3.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Breakaway" December.jpg|Photoshoot pour "My December" December 2.jpg|Photoshoot pour "My December" December 3.jpg|Photoshoot pour "My December" December 4.jpg|Photoshoot pour "My December" December 5.jpg|Photoshoot pour "My December" Wanted.jpg|Photoshoot pour "All I Ever Wanted" Wanted 2.jpg|Photoshoot pour "All I Ever Wanted" Wanted 3.jpg|Photoshoot pour "All I Ever Wanted" Stronger.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Stronger" Stronger 2.png|Photoshoot pour "Stronger" Stronger 3.png|Photoshoot pour "Stronger" Clips Vidéos Thankful thumb|left|270 px|Before Your Love - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson thumb|left|270 px|The Trouble With Love Is - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson Breakaway thumb|left|270 px|Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson thumb|left|270 px|Walk Away - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson thumb|left|270 px|Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson My December thumb|left|270 px|Never Again - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|Don't Waste Your Time - Kelly Clarkson All I Ever Wanted thumb|left|270 px|Already Gone - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|I Do Not Hook Up - Kelly Clarkson thumb|left|270 px|My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson Stronger thumb|left|270 px|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) - Kelly Clarksonthumb|right|270 px|Mr. Know It All - Kelly Clarkson thumb|left|270 px|Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson Greatest Hits: Chapter One thumb|left|270 px|Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson thumb|right|270 px| People like us Wrapped in Red thumb|left|270 px|Tie it up thumb|right|270 px|Underneath the tree thumb|left|270 px|Wrapped in red Piece by piece thumb|left|270px|Heartbeat Song thumb|right|270px|Invincible Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur